Gangues
Lista de gangues na série GTA e em seus jogos ''Grand Theft Auto II'' A Corporação Zaibatsu A Zaibatsu Corporation é uma indústria farmacêutica criadora de remédios genéricos e comida para bebês envolvida com o crime organizado. Atua em todas as áreas de Anywhere City e é dedicada a todas as empresas, de armas, carros, e drogas. O seu símbolo é um Z amarelo e o seu nome provém da palavra japonesa Zaibatsu, o que significa Cooperativa. Seus membros usam roupa preta e dirigem carros chamados "Z-Type", que tem um enorme "Z" no seu teto. Os seus líderes são: Trey Welsh (Em Downtown District, ou Distrito Central), Red Valdez (Em Residential District, ou Distrito Residencial) e Uno Carb (Em Industrial District, ou Distrito Industrial). ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Família Leone A Família Leone é uma organização mafiosa, originária da Sicília (Referida por Salvatore Leone como "o velho continente"), cuja principal base de operações é em Liberty City. Ela detêm vários negócios de fachada em Portland incluindo a Moma's Restaurant, Sex Club 7 e Loja de pintura Joey's Auto. Sua principal base de operações, no entanto, é na mansão de Salvatore, que fica no bairro Saint Mark's. O seus principais negócios são o tráfico de drogas, proteção, extorsão e roubo. Os seus maiores rivais são os Colombianos e a Família Forelli. Cartel Colombiano O Cartel Colombiano (Também conhecido como o "Cartel" em Grand Theft Auto Advance) é um sindicato sul americano e o principal grupo dos antagonistas em GTA III. Eles são excepcionalmente bem armados, e são liderados por Catalina e Miguel para a produção e fornecimento da droga SPANK em Liberty City. É sugerido em registos policiais que os cartéis colombianos podem estar usando locais como o aeroporto e porto de carga como uma frente para contrabandear a droga em Liberty City, embora eles ainda têm que provar isso exaustivamente. Após Claude a briga com o Liberty City Triads , ele enfrenta o Cartel como um novo e pior inimigo o resto do jogo. Triads Triads são uma Gangue chinesa em Liberty City, atuam em Chinatown - Portland Island e tem como principais atividades roubos, assassinatos e proteção. Southside Hoods Southside Hoods são uma gangue Afro-americana proeminentes da pequena Shoreside Vale em Libert City, que chegou a adquirir suas "área" em Wichita Gardens, ajudando simultaneamente Toni Cipriani tirar a Família Forelli de Wichita Gardens como vingança por sua parte em ter Don Salvatore Leone preso. Eles são compostos de Valetes e os Red Purple Nines, ambos os bandos rivais. Em GTA III, este último é conhecido por fornecer a droga no local rua SPANK. As suas atividades consistem de tráfico de drogas, prostituição e combates de rua. Los Diablos Diablos Puerto Rican são uma gangue. O líder do Diablos é El Burro (Que tem estado sob observação por parte da polícia desde 1997, como mencionado no site oficial do GTA III). As únicas atividades que se sabe estarem associados à Diablos são prostituição, violência e corridas ilegais, embora também tivesse sido conhecida a empenhar-se em armas nas batalhas com as Triads. Os Diablos mantém o controle de Hepburn Heights na cidade de Liberty City. Yakuza Yakuza Liberty City, existe desde a década de 1970, dirigido por irmãos Asuka Kasen e Kenji Kasen. Suas atividades estão jogos e o contrabando, e eles são os donos da criminalidade em Staunton Island. O rivais da Yakuza são o Cartel, os Yardies, e a Família Leone. ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' Diaz's Gang Diaz's Gang, liderado pelo Barão Ricardo Diaz, Vice City é uma base do Cartel colombiano que goza imenso poder durante meados da década de 1980. Fora durante os anos de 1985 e 1986 a gangue mais poderosa de Vice City, embora já tenha possuindo-se muito poder antes disso. Foi desestruturada após a ascensão de Tommy Vercetti, quando invadiu sua mansão e o matou, junto com Lance Vance. Vance's Gang Vance's Gang foi uma gangue que operou em Vice City até 1986, quando seu último membro, Lance Vance, foi morto por Tommy Vercetti. Los Cabrones Los Cabrones ou "cubano Gang" (Tal como referido no Grand Theft Auto: Vice City), também conhecida como Los Cabrones (Tal como referido no Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories), é um cubano-americano gangue liderada por Umberto Robina. Em Vice City, durante 1986, a Gang cubana é o perpétuo inimigo da Gang haitiano. Haitian Gang Haitian Gang principais rivais pelo controle dos bairros mais pobres de Little Haiti e Little Havana é uma gangue haitiana, liderada por Tia Poulet. Tia Poulet dá a Tommy Vercetti drogas para fazê-lo usar menos do que os honestos táticas na sua guerra contra os Los Cabrones. Vercetti, zangado por esta e impulsionada pela sua amizade com o cubano Gang, decide ajudar os cubanos Gang e seu líder Umberto Robina destruir fábrica de Haitan (Matando muitos mais membros no processo), assim cortando todos os laços com Poulet e sua gangue. Gonzalez's Crew Gonzalez's Crew são liderados por Gonzalez e estão envolvidos em Tráfico de drogas. Reni Wassulmaier introduz Vic Vance para Gonzalez e Vic então usa o helicóptero de Gonzalez para proteger o seu barco e, em seguida, Gonzalez convida Vic para um jogo de golfe e mais tarde no hotel dele convida Vic para a tarefa de lidar com uma droga. Ricardo Diaz posteriormente envia Victor e Lance Vance para roubar algumas drogas de Gonzalez e trazê-las para sua mansão. Gonzalez então envia seus homens para emboscadar o Cartel Diaz ao lidar com a DEA, mas graças a Vic Vance, Gonzalez's Crew fracassou. ''Gran Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Grove Street Families A Grove Street Families é uma gangue de Los Santos - San Andreas gangue de Carl Johnson, protagonista do jogo. Entre todas as gangues de Los Santos, esta é a mais criticada pelas outras gangues por ser contra a venda de drogas pesadas e roubos na região, apesar dos inúmeros crimes e atos violentos cometidos em seu território. A Grove é chefiada por Sweet Johnson, com a chegada de Carl Johnson, que passa a ajudar a reerguer o grupo perante as outras gangues de San Andreas. Big Smoke e Ryder também são membros notórios do grupo. Para ser reconhecida novamente, a Grove contará com a ajuda de vários personagens, entre eles César Vialpando, Catalina, Denise e a gangue Varrios Los Aztecas, uma gangue aliada. Os Ballas e os Los Santos Vagos são os principais rivais da Grove Street Families. Essas duas gangues são responsáveis pelo controle de mais de 30% de toda Los Santos, principalmente na região leste da cidade. A gangue de Carl Jhonson subdivide-se em 3 facções: Grove Street Families (Ganton), Temple Drive Families (Temple, Vinewood e Santa Maria Beach) e Seville Boulevard Families (''Playa del Seville - porém inimiga), com o passar do jogo, a Grove Street Families ganha mais respeito e territórios como Glen Park (eles ganham nas missões Doberman e Beat Down on B Dup) e Idlewood (eles ganham na missão Grove 4 Life), no GTA V, a Grove Street Families já não existe mais, porém os Families criaram novas facções e dando a entender que os Chamberlain Gangster Families são o grupo principal depois da Grove Street Families, pois eles tem bastante território e OGs importantes como Franklin, Lamar entre outros e tem armas poderosas. As Famílias Seville Boulevard (controlando apenas uma pequena área no sudeste da Los Santos) e as famílias Temple unidade (localizado ao norte) têm dividido a partir do bosque, tão só porque está vestindo o verde não significa que eles são necessariamente aliados. Embora estes eventos ocorreram, Vagos e Ballas assumiu. Todos os dias, Grove Street fica mais fraca e os Ballas ficam mais fortes.Grove Street OG de incluir Doce (Sean Johnson), Big Smoke (Melvin Harris), Ryder (Lance Wilson) e CJ (Carl Johnson). As famílias devem se reunir se eles estão sempre a subir novamente. Os Grove Street Families controlar áreas de Ganton e East Los Santos. '''Ballas A.D.A' Os Ballas são a maior gangue de Los Santos, tendo controle por mais de 50% do território criminoso da cidade, principalmente na região leste. É a maior gangue inimiga da Grove Street Families, tendo sido desde a sua fundação, na década de 1970. Eles estão envolvidos no tráfico de entorpecentes, crack, prostituição, tráfico de armas, vandalismo, degeneração e principalmente o comércio da cocaína. Além da Grove Street Families, os Ballas são inimigos também da gangue Varrios Los Aztecas. Possuem vínculos criminosos com os Los Santos Vagos, o San Fierro Rifa, o Loco Syndicate de entorpecentes, com a máfia russa de armamento e contribuem com as atividades assassinas e criminosas do C.R.A.S.H. Um dos grandes objetivos dos Ballas durante o jogo é destruir completamente a Grove Street Families e para isso, conseguem dois aliados importantes: Big Smoke e Ryder Wilson, levando Carl Johnson a mata-los. A poderosa gangue Ballas subdivide-se em 4 facções: Front Yard Ballas (Idlewood e East Los Santos), Kilo Tray Ballas (Glen Park), Rollin' Heights Ballas (Willowfield e Jefferson) e Temple Drive Ballas (Verona Beach), com o passar do jogo eles começam a perder territórios como Glen Park,Idlewood e outros territórios para a Grove Street Families. No ''Grand Theft Auto V'', se você for até a Grove Street, verá que ela foi dominada pelos Ballas, dando a entender a morte de CJ, porém pode-se ver que a possível morte do CJ não significou o fim dos Families, pois eles criaram novas facções e dá pra ver visivelmente que Os Ballas perderam todo o bairro de Idlewood (que no GTA V é chamada de Strawberry) para Os Chamberlain Gangster Families (sendo o principal grupo, a partir da queda da Grove Street Families). O Ballas vêm em dois conjuntos - Front Yard Ballas e Rollin Heights Ballas. A Front Yard Ballas são traficantes de drogas mais nutorious Los Santos, e maiores rivais da Grove Street. A Rollin Altura Ballas agir como backup e controle apenas a pequena área de Glen Park, embora disse que estão a ser expansão sul, em Idlewood. Os Ballas estão lutando com os rivais (Vagos & The Grove Street Families) para controlar a leste de Los Santos. Os Ballas existem desde a década de 1970 - Envolvido no tráfico de drogas, gangues batendo, prostituição, tráfico de armas, vandalismo, degeneração, mas, principalmente, o comércio de cocaína. Mindless, incontrolável, e pensado para ter laços com mexicano (Drogas) e da Rússia (armas) Mobs. Los Santos Vagos A.D.A Los Santos Vagos é uma gangue hispânica sediada em Los Santos. Assim como seu principal aliado, os Ballas, tem como objetivo principal destruir a Grove Street Families e intensificar o comércio de drogas, prostituição, tráfico de armas e entorpecentes em Los Santos e Las Venturas. Durante todo o jogo, os Los Santos Vagos agem como companheiros dos Ballas e constituem a segunda maior gangue de Los Santos, responsável pelo controle de cerca de 20% dos subúrbios da cidade. Um de seus mais destacados membros, Freddy, teve uma relação homossexual com Og Loc, enquanto os dois estiveram presos. Os territórios dos Vagos ficam na porção norte de Los Santos, por isso são chamados de Norteños. O esporte roupas amarelo Vagos, e ocupam a maioria do norte e do leste de Los Santos, ou seja, Las Colinas e Los Flores. Esta quadrilha hispânico são inimigos jurados dos Varios Los Aztecas, e ataque em grande número. Fortemente envolvido no tráfico de drogas. Os Vagos tem um grande envolvimento no negócio de crack do Big Smoke. Varrio Los Aztecas O Varrio Los Aztecas é uma gangue de Los Santos formada principalmente por imigrantes vindos de países da América Latina como México, Colômbia e El Salvador. São aliados da Grove Street Families e seu principal líder é Cesar Vialpando. Os Varrio Los Aztecas formaram uma aliança com a Grove Street Families devido eles possuírem inimigos em comum, porém, em alguns momentos do jogo, essas duas gangues aliadas discordam em alguns pontos e chegam até mesmo a duelarem entre si. Os Varrios Los Aztecas, assim como a Grove, são contra o tráfico de drogas na região. O líder da gangue, Cesar Vialpando acaba casando-se com a irmã de Carl Johnson, Kendl. O território dos Varrio Los Aztecas é El Corona e Little Mexico, que se localizam na porção sul da cidade (Sureños). Uma gangue de rua latina em Little Mexico, distintamente reconhecido por suas roupas azul-turquesa. Eles têm uma grande rivalidade com os Los Santos Vagos. Fortemente envolvido na execução de arma e violência nas ruas, mas aos poucos diminuindo. Os Varios Los Aztecas são tradicionalmente anti-narcóticos. Veteranos Gang incluem Cesar Vialpando, Ensolarado, Gal e Hazer. San Fierro Rifa San Fierro Rifa é a única gangue hispânica sediada em San Fierro. Colaboram com os Ballas e Los Santos Vagos no narcotráfico. A Rifa também cede membros para trabalharem como criminosos para o Loco Syndicate, possivelmente porque o líder da Rifa, T-Bone Mendez, é um co-líder do Loco Syndicate. A Rifa também tem uma antipatia com a Grove Street Families. Eles são bastante neutros com os locais e as tríades chinesas e a vietnamita Da Nang Boys. Este hispânico áreas de controle de gangue de rua de Garcia, San Fierro. Acredita-se que se tornou um importante pólo no comércio internacional de drogas - possível envolvimento no comércio de cocaína. Eles têm uma antipatia em relação as gangues mexicanas de Los Santos. T-Bone Mendez está envolvido com a Rifa. Tríades A Tríade Blood Feather é uma máfia chinesa que se espalhou também nos EUA; sediado em San Fierro, nativos de Hong Kong. Não se consideram uma máfia, pois seus crimes não são grandes (A não ser o assalto ao Casino Caligula's Palace). Possuem membros tanto em San Fierro como em Liberty City. Existem três facções da Tríade em San Fierro constituído por uma hierarquia: o Blood Feather Triads, que são posteriormente abatidos pelos Da Nang Boys. A Red Gecko Tong liderados por Ran Fa Li, e o Mountain Cloud Boys, a mais proeminente ramificação do grupo, operado pela ocultação de Wu Zi Mu (Woozie) e respostas para os Red Gecko Tong. O grupo cresceu muito,antes com clubes de corrida,a garagem e a pequena casa de apostas ao grande Casino Four Dragons;o grupo tem inimizades com a Gangue Vietnamita A Da Nang Thang Boys.A quadrilha baseada San Fierro ajudada por Wu Zi Mu, um senhor cego, e liderada por Ran Fa Li. As Tríades operar o Four Dragons Casino, em Las Venturas, mas o seu principal local de trabalho é Chinatown. Há dois conjuntos de tríades - a montanha Cloud Boys, operados por Woozie, e os Red Gecko Tong, liderado por Ran Fa Li. As Tríades estão tendo problemas com uma gangue de rua vietnamita conhecida como Da Nang Boys''' '''Da Nang Boys Da Nang Boys é uma gangue vietnamita que controla uma pequena parte das docas de San Fierro e vivem em constante guerra com os triads por possuírem a mesma origem. Os Da Nang Boys surgiu da fusão de mais duas gangues de origem vietnamita: os Butterfly Childrens e a Shinning Razors. Apesar de serem extremamente violentos e incontroláveis, não são perigosos para o CJ, já que ele atacou várias vezes a gangue em nome da Tríade sem nenhuma dificuldade. Eles também possuem simpatia com os Ballas e os Los Santos Vagos, apesar de em certos momentos discordarem entre si. A gangue é conhecida por exportar drogas para outras gangues e praticar crimes, como tráfico de armas e assassinatos. Fazem certas trocas de drogas e armas nas docas, com o San Fierro Rifas. O líder da Loco Syndicate, T-''Bone Mendez'', possui certas negociações com a gangue. Os Da Nang Boys são uma gangue de rua vietnamita baseada em San Fierro, preparando uma completa mudança para os Estados Unidos. Eles controlam a área de docas / baía na Bacia Páscoa - muitas vezes causando perturbação. Atualmente em guerra com gangues locais Triad. Extremamente violentos, grandes interesses na proteção. A Mafia Famílias da máfia baseados 3 Liberty City operar em Venturas, e cada um deles tem uma participação no Casino de Calígula. A Família Sindacco querem fazer negócios com o Leone de, e isso envolve Salvatore prometendo 5 milhões de dólares para os Sindaccos. Ambos os grupos discutem sobre quem deve executar o casino, e assim Ken Rosenberg (uma vez trabalhando com baixo do Forelli em Vice) é apresentada como um partido neutro. Ken está no meio dos três famílias da máfia, por isso, se um ataca o outro, Ken provavelmente será o alvo. Os Sindaccos são representados por Johnny, eo Forelli continuar causando problemas para o Leoa do. As Tríades ter aberto um novo casino no extremo oposto de The Strip, o que provavelmente terá como competição por Calígula. GTA IV The Lost MC The Lost é uma gangue de motoqueiros que domina meia Liberty City emGrand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City e Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Os Bairros dominados Acter e Berchem emAlderney, mas também foram vistos no Algonquin e Dukes. Seus maiores inimigos são The Angels of Death uma outra gangue motoqueiros em Liberty City. Eles têm pequenas aparições em Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars e Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, mas onde a gangue se destaca é em Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, onde o protagonista, Johnny Klebitz, é Có-Lider da gangue, o seu lider é Billy Grey. A The Lost é baseada na gangue de motoqueiros Outlaws MC, localizado no estado de Illinois, nos Estados Unidos. Mafia Russia: Russian Máfia ou Associates é uma oganização criminosa que aparece emGrand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony , Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars e Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. The Angels of Death The Angels of Death é uma guangue de motoqueiros que aparece em GTA IV no GTA: TLAD e GTA: Chinatown Wars que operam em Algonquin, e pode ser visto comumente em torno do clube localizado na Holanda Norte , Liberty City. drogas como Heroína são fornecidas pera Liberty City Tríads (IV). Apesar de ser uma gangue de motoqueiros igual a The Lost, em si a gangue é diferente, a gangue vive em comflitos com a The Lost, na gueras de gangue a The Angels of Death, parece ser mais forte por ter um onerme poder de fogo. A The Angels of Death é baseado na gangue de motoqueiros Angels MC, localizada no estado da Califórnia, Estados Unidos, mas está espalhada por todo o mundo. Liberty City Tríads Liberty City Tríads é uma organização criminosa que aparece em Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars e Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. A Tríads é liderada por Hsin Jaoming e consiste de três gangues conhecidas: A "Hong Kong LC Tríads", dirigida por Wu Lee, "Zìyóu Shì Tríads" liderada porZhou Ming e a terceira "Nìmíng Tríads" dirigida pelo filho do chefe, Chan Jaoming. A Tríads esta ligada com a The Angels of Death, que fornece drogas e armas para Tríads e várias gangues coreanas. Embora o sucessor de Hsin Chan não ter respeito pela Tríads, ele está fadado a posição, mas alem disso os três líderes estão disputando a liderança. Spanish Lords Spanish Lords é uma gangue da série Grand Theft Auto, a gangue é originalmente de Porto Rico e aparece em Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City e Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. A gangue contrala varios territórios em todos os distritos, o que os torna uma gangue muito poderosa em Liberty City . Os Spanish Lords são uma paródia aos Latin Kings, uma gangue bem conhecida de Porto Rico. Seus piores inimigos são Los Ñetas, que são parodiados pelo Cartel Torres. Família McReary Família McReary é uma organização criminosa irlandesa que vive em Liberty City, e aparece em Grand Theft Auto IV e Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City, feita pelo pai da família, o Sr. McReary; e sua esposa Maureen McReary e seus 5 filhos: Derrick, Francis, Gerald, Kate e Patrick. Eles vivem em uma casa em Meadows Park em Duques. Cartel Torres Cartel Torres é um cartel de drogas série GTA que aparece em Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. O cartel é liderado por Elizabeta Torres, Elizabeta é mulher de muitos contatos, o que torna o catel uma gangue com muitos aliados, o cartel domina o bairro South Bohan e tem sua renda com a venda de cocaína. Noth Holland Hustlers North Holland Hustlers é uma gangue de Africano-Americanos que aparece em Grand Theft Auto IV. A gangue tem a renda na venda de crack e são os maiores comerciantes no norte do Algonquin. Seu chefe foi Dwayne Forge, mas sendo preso em 1993, Playboy X assumiu os negocios da gangue, mas possivelmente passou de volta o poder para Dwayne quando saiu da cadeia. Integrantes da Noth Holland Hustlers GTA V As Familias As Famílias é uma quadrilha grande rua Africano-Americano em Grand Theft Auto V . Franklin , um dos do jogo protagonistas é associado com a gangue. As famílias têm território em toda a Chamberlain Hills e morango bairros. Eles mantêm uma rivalidade com o vizinho Ballas quadrilha eo Los Santos Vagos quadrilha no lado sudeste de Rancho. A sua assinatura traje verde vem de apoio das cores da equipe Los Santos Corkers Baseball eo Baseball Team Feud , bem como os Magnetics San Andreas como visto por trajes gerais de Lamar, também é altamente possível que o apoio dos diabos de poeira time de hóquei devido para muitas famílias integrantes vestindo roupas com o seu logotipo. As Familias Logo o. The Lost Mc The Lost Motorcycle Club é um clube de motociclistas fora da lei operando principalmente de Acter no estado de Alderney em 2008 , mas a nível nacional (incluindo Los Santos e Blaine County , San Andreas ), em 2013 . Por 2013 , eles estão ativos em ambas as costas leste e oeste, bem como o Centro-Oeste. O presidente do capítulo Liberdade Johnny Klebitz é o protagonista de The Lost and Damned .thumb|link=Arquivo:200px-The_Lost_Insignia.png Ballas Os Ballas são uma grande Africano-Americano gangue de rua apresentado em Grand Theft Auto V . operam, principalmente, na área de Davis .thumb|link=Arquivo:200px-Ballas-Logo-GTAV.png Los Santos Vagos O Los Santos Vagos , também conhecido como LSV ou os Vagos , são uma grande gangue de rua mexicano aparece em Grand Theft Auto V . Eles são considerados a maior gangue de rua a hispânicos em Los Santos e são rumores de ter ligações com alguns grupos da máfia, de acordo com o The Underbelly Of Paradise programa de TV. Os Vagos são também conhecidos por serem fortemente envolvido no tráfico de drogas. Trevor Philips Empresas Trevor Philips Empresas (também variadamente conhecido como Trevor Philips Empresa , Trevor Philips Industries , Trevor Philips Corporação , TPI Conglomerado , Conglomerado TP e TP Inc .) é um negócio em Grand Theft Auto V executado por um dos três protagonistas, Trevor Philips . 'thumb|Empresas Trevor - Integrantes Integrantes a Varrios Loz Aztecas Varriols Los Aztecas Os Varrios Los Aztecas , também conhecido como VLA ou simplesmente Aztecas , são um bando relativamente pequena rua mexicano destaque em Grand Theft Auto V . Eles têm ligações com os cartéis e estão atualmente em uma guerra com a gangue rival salvadorenho Marabunta Grande sobre o comércio de drogas, medicamentos tráfico, as rotas de abastecimento e contrabando de armas no Senora Desert região e peças de Los Santos . Weazel Notícias informou também que houve um tiroteio recente entre as duas gangues na Grande Senora Desert . Os Aztecas também foram conhecidos por serem fortemente envolvido no tráfico de armas. A tradução espanhola do nome é "A Vizinhança astecas". O'Neil Irmãos Os O'Neil Irmãos são uma família de inato, hillbilly, campónio meth concessionários em Blaine County . Eles estão familiarizados com Trevor Philips , uma droga e traficante de armas, também com sede em Blaine County com sua própria empresa, Trevor Philips Empresas , os quais os irmãos são O'Neil rivais com. Depois de alguns clientes potenciais, os Los Santos Tríades , decidir trabalhar com os irmãos em vez de Trevor, o rancho O'Neil é atacado por Trevor, que mata a maior parte da família, salvar Elwood, Walton e Wynn, que saiu antes do ataque, e destrói sua fazenda, explodindo o laboratório de metanfetamina no porão. Os restantes O'Neil Irmãos são posteriormente caçado e morto por Trevor e seus dois sócios, Michael De Santa e Franklin Clinton .' Casa o O`Neil Brothers Marabunta Grande Marabunta Grande é uma gangue de rua de El Salvador em GTA V que estão fortemente envolvidos no tráfico de drogas. Eles estão atualmente em guerra com a gangue mexicana Los Aztecas Varrios sobre o tráfico de drogas, tráfico de drogas e tráfico de armas no Condado de Blaine . Weazel Notícias informou também que um tiroteio recente ocorreu entre as duas gangues na Grande Senora Desert .thumb|Integrante a gang Categoria:Gangues do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Gangues do GTA Vice City Categoria:Gangues Categoria:Gangues do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Gangues do GTA 1 Categoria:Gangues do GTA 2 Categoria:Gangues do GTA III Categoria:Gangues do GTA Liberty City Stories Categoria:Gangues do GTA Advance Categoria:Gangues do GTA IV Categoria:Gangues do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Gangues do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Gangues do GTA V